


Bedtime

by peggy_hamilton



Category: Actor RPF
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:09:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23099116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peggy_hamilton/pseuds/peggy_hamilton
Summary: You go out with your friends for the first time since your child was born, Sebastian is left alone to look after your daughter
Relationships: Sebastian Stan/You
Kudos: 6





	Bedtime

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted on my tumblr justthinkingofwaystoavoidbusses
> 
> original request: Can you please write one of seb and reader having a child and the reader goes out to a girls night w some friends and leaves seb with the baby then finally comes home to find them all cuddly please and thank you :))) - anon

“You remember how to heat the formula?”

“Yes.”

“Oh, and the diapers are under the sink.”

“I know.”

“And if she cries then give her the pink unicorn, if that doesn’t work then the blue dog.”

“I am her father, Y/N.”

“I know,” you sighed, looking down at your baby girl cradled safely in Seb’s arms. “It’s just this is the first time I’ve gone out since she was born and what if something happens?”

“I’ve got it handled,” Seb smiled at you and ushered you out the door, “Now go have fun, you deserve it.”

You smiled at him, “I love you.”

“I love you, too,” he smiled, kissing you quickly.

You placed a light kiss on your baby’s forehead careful not to wake her and waved goodbye to Seb before you left to go meet your friends for a much needed girls night. Amelia, had been born eight months ago and you hadn’t gone anywhere without her so far but tonight you were finally going to relax and spend some time with your friends who you hadn’t seen in ages.

—

Amelia woke up half an hour after you left, “Hey, baby girl,” Seb whispered to her as she blinked her eyes up at him, they were the same colour as yours. She began to wriggle and gurgle in his arms and he walked to the kitchen, “You hungry?”

She began to squirm even more in his arms, “I take that as a yes,” he chuckled and began to heat the milk formula while bouncing her lightly in his arms. As soon as it was ready he held it out to her and she latched onto the bottle happily, he walked them down to the sofa as he waited for her to finish.

It was half an hour later when the bottle was completely drained, he burped her and then set her down on the carpet for her to play with the soft toys that surrounded her. He watched her fondly babble nonsense at the toys, grabbing at them and throwing them away. Seb came and sat down in front of her, collecting the toys that she had tossed too far and bringing them back, he looked down at his watch noting that it was time for her to get some sleep.

“Upsy daisy,” he said as he lifted her and she giggled, reaching out a hand to grab at his face and nose. He walked up the stairs and changed her into her onesie and set her down in bed, she made grabby hands at him when he pulled back and she wiggled until she sat up.

“Go to sleep, Amelia,” he said, bending down to kiss her forehead, “Night night.” He hadn’t even left the room when she started crying, he went over and scooped her up and bounced her up and down in his arms trying to get her to sleep. He whispered soothing sounds but nothing seemed to do it.

He bit his lip and brought her back downstairs to get the pink unicorn, he handed it to her. Briefly, she stopped crying then threw it across the room unhappily. Next he tried the blue dog but that had the same effect, “I know you miss mommy,” he said to her as he rocked her desperately, “But you need to shush.”

Amelia kept crying, there seemed to be no end to it. “How are you even this hydrated?” he asked her in disbelief as the tears didn’t stop coming.

—

“Put your phone away,” you friend said pushing your hand down.

“What if they need me?”

“If they need you he’d call you.”

You sighed, “I guess.”

Your friend nodded, “Exactly, now c’mon. Be my wing woman for that guy at the bar.”

—

You came home at almost midnight, the house was silent so you assumed Seb had already gone to bed. Walking into the living room you were surprised to find Seb lying on the couch with Amelia resting on his chest sound asleep with his arms wrapped protectively around her.

A smile spread across your face and you whipped out your phone to take a picture of the two, deciding to upload it to twitter. You were sure there would be numerous notifications in the morning but for now you were just happy to watch the two people you loved the most in the world sleep.

Wandering around you cleared up the mess Amelia had clearly made chucking toys around and picked up the discarded bottle. You washed it out and made a drink for yourself, you came back to the living room and sat down on the opposite sofa and drank silently with an adoring smile on your face.

When it was getting late you gently shook Seb awake, he woke looking disorientated and dishevelled. “What time is it?” he asked around a yawn.

“Nearly 2am.”

He squinted, “You just got home?”

“No,” you shook your head, “I’ve been home about an hour, I didn’t want to wake you.”

Seb nodded, “Thanks,” he yawned, “She wouldn’t go to sleep.”

“What did you end up doing?”

“Waited for her to tire herself out,” he shrugged, not much so as not to wake her.

Slowly he sat up, careful not to jostle her and let out a breath of relief when she remained asleep. “Bed?” you asked and he nodded sleepily.

You followed him upstairs as he gently lay her down in her crib and switched the nightlight on in case she woke in the night, you took his hand as you walked through to your bedroom. The two of you changed into pyjamas and sunk into the bed and under the sheets, cuddled up to each other. “Have fun?” he asked.

“It was alright,” you shrugged, “You.”

“It was fun till bedtime.”

You laughed and snuggled into his side, “Night, Seb.”

“Night,” he pressed a kiss to your forehead, both of you were exhausted and fell asleep within minutes.


End file.
